Movie Night
by restlessoceans
Summary: Silena Beauregard just wanted to watch a movie with someone. Charles Beckendorf wasn't in the priority list.


**Author's Note:** Hullo again. My first PJO fanfic and it's not Percy/Annabeth or Nico/Rachel.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Movie Night<strong>

Silena Beauregard loved _(500) Days of Summer_. She was convinced that the said movie _defined_ what it is to be a child of Aphrodite. Of course, she hasn't watched it yet, but from what her cabinmates have said, she could deduce that this was the best movie ever made.

But all of the Aphrodite kids have watched it, and Silena didn't want to watch it alone; she wasn't some girl who someone broke up with or something.

She has asked all of the other girls in camp, and they've refused. The Athena girls said they were having a "study group," but they won't tell Silena what they were studying about. The Ares ones wrinkled their noses and told her that it wasn't cool to watch chick flicks when they could beat each other up. The Apollo girls were having their sing-along. The Demeter girls were baking. The girls in the Hermes cabin were too lazy to go out and the ones in the Hephaestus cabin were busy checking out blueprints that the Athena cabin had handed out to them.

Silena scoffed. Why were they checking out _paper_? Paper wasn't hot or anything, so why would they check that out?

So, she decided that maybe a boy would watch the movie with her. One from the Apollo cabin, maybe? But they were too busy hitting apples on top of the girls' heads with arrows while they were singing.

She sits in front of the now hosed down campfire, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. Why won't _anyone_ watch the movie with her? It's not like they had something _better_ to do.

Someone sits beside her. Silena looks up and sees Charles Beckendorf, the guy from the Hephaestus cabin.

"Hey," he mutters, not quite meeting Silena's eyes. "I, um, saw you so I figured that you might… need company or something."

"Yes, well… that's my problem tonight. No one wants to hang around," she says sadly, staring at the DVD in her hands. "I had something planned, but I guess it's not going to be possible."

"Huh," Beckendorf murmurs. "What were you planning to do? Play dress-me-up?"

Silena glares at him and gets ready to leave. How dare he say that in such a way that made her feel so _shallow_?

"Wait. Hey, Silena, wait!" He stands up and walks with her. "I'm sorry. What I said was rude and you didn't deserve it."

Silena doesn't speak a word and she doesn't even spare a glance at the son of the god of fire.

"Hey, maybe I can make it up to you. I'll hang out with you to watch that movie."

She turns to him and narrows her eyes. "I didn't tell you to watch the movie with me. I don't even recall telling you _anything_ about a movie."

Beckendorf blushes, but Silena couldn't tell because it was dark. "I… I heard from Jake."

"I didn't tell Jake, either," Silena says confidently. "Why are you here, Beckendorf?"

"I just… wanted to watch that movie too. I mean, I never get to watch movies. What, with sitting in the forges all day and being too exhausted to have fun at night."

Silena frowns, but allows him to come with.

Halfway to the Aphrodite cabin, Silena murmurs, "I just don't know how I'll watch this since I can't watch this while my siblings are watching SNL."

"You can go to my cabin," he offers, but quickly blushes as he realized what his words could've meant. "I mean… my cabinmates are in the forges and I have a DVD player in my bed."

_Okay, Beckendorf_, he thinks to himself. _Time to shut up now._

Silena giggles. "You look so cute when you're flustered."

"Flu-flustered? I – Men don't get flustered!" Charles sputters.

"Then you might be a girl or some sort of… hmm, I don't know… a half-girl, half-boy?"

Beckendorf's face turns a darker shade of red. "You're – you're not funny," he declares, crossing his arms.

"Really, now? That's a shame. I do feel rather gay." Silena giggles harder.

"I'm not _gay_, Silena," Charles says. "I'm a _man_."

"Oh, _really_?" She steps toward him, causing him to stumble back. "Prove it."

The son of Hephaestus swallows and feels uncomfortable. He never was good with being _smooth_; he doesn't know how to act when a pretty girl corners him. Silena leans forward and presses her soft, pink lips to his. His eyes widens and he pushes Silena away.

"I'm sorry. I just – " But he doesn't get to finish; Silena was already walking away, with the back of her hand pressed to her lips and her eyes are stinging because of the tears she doesn't allow to fall.

Maybe _(500) Days of Summer_ will be some sort of break-up-_please_-make-me-feel-better movie after all.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes: <strong>I didn't imagine the end to be like this, but I guess I like it this way. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
